kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Xelak/Kale Wiseowle - My Spoilers For Kingdom Hearts Legacy II
The tenth numbered member of the new, reborn La Lutte Pour Presque Rien and the final member to be resdiscovered after the freedom fighters had their hearts restored, Xelak is unique among even the new human La Lutte because he does not remember, in any way, his life as a Nobody. This comes from a combination of things - first, as a Nobody he was the most like a "true" Nobody in the group as his feelings were very dull and thus his experiences did not have a profound affect on his psyche, as it did for the other members who died before Kami was destroyed. Second, in combination with the other factor, Xelak, unlike the survivors of La Lutte - Saule, Xahno, Xiggie, trois, Reignoux, and Axane, Xelak was killed by one of Kami's Disciples before Kingdom Hearts restored the Nobodies' hearts to them, returning them to human form. Needless to say, this has led to some difficulty adjusting with his "old friends". Story At the beginning of Kingdom Hearts Legacy II, three years after the fall of Kami's Empire and the restoration of the True King, Aiden, the members of the new 'La Lutte Pour Presque Rien Par La Rennaissance '(lit. "The Fight For Almost Nothing By The Reborn") are finishing their new, single-story, modest headquarters in Twilight Town, in close proximity to the Academie and the Tram Common. When Saule, Étienne (trois), Giieg (Xiggie), Noah (Xahno), and Anea (Axane) volunteer to purchase supplies while the modeling of the safehouse is finished, Giieg glimpses an earth-shaking sight across the marketplace - the one person they thought they wouldn't see again, Xelak! The gang chases after their comrade and they halt him at the Sandlot and confront him. However, this Xelak doppleganger responds with hostility and confusion when adressed as "Xelak" - he doesn't even recognize any of them! Shocked, Etienne tries to make "Kale" remember, but he brushes her off and attempts to leave - before Saule, frustrated, closes of the exit with a wall of ice, courtesy of his Keyblade Wielder status. Kale retaliates angrily, and Etienne steps in in lieu of Saule, saying she would be better at "knocking sense into him". Kale engages Etienne, using a brutal combination of crushing blows that seem unlike the style of his Nobody counterpart. Noah, analyzing the battle, wonders if they really do ''have the wrong person, but is interrupted when Etienne uses Audimancy to push Kale back. After a brief pause, Kale voices out loud his analysis of Etienne's attacks, based on the name of the style of magic and its effect, and announces that he knows a way to cripple Etienne's magical powers. Kale taps into his magic resevoir, and they all begin breathing a little harder - except for Kale, Etienne notices. Kale announces that he has used his alchemy based magic - a skill focused on manipulating elements in the surrounding environment - to decrease the density of the air in the general area, except in the space around him. Charging at Etienne, she again uses Audimancy, but the magic has little effect - sound does not travel well through less dense materiel. As Kale stands poised to deliver a final blow, Giieg and Noah step in, for the first time revealing their magical skill, relearned since they lost the natural deftness that being a Nobody granted them: Noah locks Kale's wrists with bonds of air and Giieg freezes his feet. In the aftermath, Saule returns the air to normal, but when Kale is freed, he flees the scene, angry and confused. Later, Etienne finds an internet document that shows that Reality's Dawn - Kale's homeworld - is still missing. Personality Although not displayed well, Kale;s personality seems to be vastly different from Xelak's - he is much more hostile, serious, and speaks with an undertone ﻿of the melancholy. Perhaps losing his homeworld is even worse now that he has a heart he can feel with...? Weapon Displayed prominently, Kale's weapon of choice is actually remarkably similar to Xelak's Nullblade - the Hammerhead, one of the Seven Great Alchemy Blades (ranked #4). Kale apparently forged the sword himself at the age of thirteen, using alchemy, and did such a fine job his accomplishment was celebrated worldwide. Abilities One thing is certain - Kale is far more powerful than Xelak ever was. Kale's abilities range into the superhuman, and he is shown to perform incredible combat feats, including high speed and agility (he was able to dash behind Etienne to avoid an attack at the start of their battle, and leap over her from a semi-crouched position) and unusual strength (he managed to launch the just-over-100-pound audimancer several feet into the air). He also has access to powerful alchemic magic, a trait of his homeworld and of his subspecies of human (''Homo sapiens alkyus), which allows him to manipluate his environment at will, to a certain extent. The combination of these traits allowed him to quickly dismantle and defeat Etienne, an experienced fighter and magician who could have easily demolished him when the two were Nobodies. Quotes Combat *''"Rraah!" (attack) *"Go away!" (jump attack) *"Pharmaceutical!" (item use) *"Fall before the might of collaboration!" (use of alchemy) Cutscene *"My name is Kale Wiseowle. I'm not 'Xelak', or whatever else you may call me. Whatever you 'remember' about me...is untrue. I'm different. I'm something new. So whatever you thought you knew about me...think again."'' *''"Who are ''you people?" *''"What...what is this?!?"'' *''"'Audimancy'...from "audi-", having to do with hearing, and "-mancy", having to do with magic or spellcasting. So the magic of sound...that's what you're using. Now I know how to defeat you."'' *''"What?!﻿ ''You...cheaters!!" *''"I don't know you, or what you are or what the'' hell you're talking about! Just leave me alone!" Category:Blog posts